


Cheers (Drink to That)

by chewysun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, College!AU, Fluff, M/M, UGH I CAN'T WITH THESE KIDS, college kids, inebriation, misguided angst, spring break!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysun/pseuds/chewysun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those shorts. Those goddamn, mid-thigh, crimson <i>shorts</i> are a slash of colour against the tan expanse of Derek’s ass and the scant territory it covers of his upper thighs (Stiles didn’t even know werewolves could tan <i>why didn’t Derek tell them this does this mean his ass is actually pale oh god</i>) and Stiles is seriously going to bleed out from a tragic nosebleed because this is verging on hentai, <i>damn everything</i>. </p><p>Spring Break!AU wherein it started hazy and then I accidentally angsted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers (Drink to That)

**Author's Note:**

> for [Madison](http://tacoposey.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr because, like a good crusading superhero, i heard her cry for spring break!AUs and tried to deliver. title from a Rihanna song on the playlist she also made that is seriously perfection. unbeta'd because apparently i ain't about that life yet ~~sorry not sorry but actually really sorry~~

It’s Cancun and it’s hot and Derek is in barely-there swim trunks. Stiles is about to die a very happy death.

 

“Oh my _god_ , Lydia,” he hisses, ducking behind a wall and almost braining himself in the process. “What did you do, I think I’m having an anyeurism, how did you get him _in_ those?!” Stiles might be a little hysterical. Lydia rolls her eyes before returning to her compact, even though her lipgloss remains flawless in ninety-five degree heat and relentless sun.

 

“Calm down and get your ass poolside. You should be grateful.” Lydia clicks her compact shut and drops it in her tote that Stiles is shouldering.

 

“I am grateful,” Stiles replies. “But I also don’t want to faint at the sight of all those _wet_ muscles. Bad enough it happens like every twenty seconds at home with the shirt-ripping and the bleeding but now? I have to deal with the introduction of sexy water?”

 

Lydia gives him an unimpressed look. “You know he can probably hear you, right?”

 

Stiles shoots her a look right back. “It’s spring break and there’s literally a million other screaming college kids here. Plus, I’m pretty sure they already snuck into our wolfsbane brew, and inebriation works the same way with every species.” Lydia merely rolls her eyes again and flounces off to the lounge chairs. Stiles hopes he can last the day, let alone the week.

 

* * *

 

Those shorts. Those goddamn, mid-thigh, crimson _shorts_ are a slash of colour  against the tan expanse of Derek’s ass and the scant territory it covers of his upper thighs (Stiles didn’t even know werewolves could tan _why didn’t Derek tell them this_ _does this mean his ass is actually pale oh god_ ) and Stiles is seriously going to bleed out from a tragic nosebleed because this is verging on hentai,  _damn everything_. Stiles is into his fourth margarita after two very tasty Hulk shots and he doesn’t know if he can even handle getting up from the cabana bed he’s on, but Scott’s waving him over, flailing his arms and getting water everywhere before Erica and Isaac take up the call and subsequently start a splash war with twenty extremely drunk students from UC Davis. Stiles braces himself and finds a spot to slip in, and it’s not even three seconds before Derek’s found his way up to him, near _slithering_ through the water and Stiles is not going to survive this day.

 

“Stiles!” Derek yells into his ear, pushing in close to be heard over the pounding music and the various screams of the dying splash war. Everywhere he touches Stiles is like a live wire and lights him up from the inside out, the alcohol keeping it slow and easy enough that Stiles’s heart doesn’t thump clear out of his chest and sink to the bottom of the pool. Derek pulls back and he’s smiling, big and happy and so intensely gorgeous that Stiles chokes on a breath.

 

“Heeey, Derek.” Derek’s arms slip around Stiles’s waist, and as if that’s not enough he _settles his face into Stiles’s neck_. Stiles doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Eventually he puts on atop Derek’s head, sneaks his fingers into the short, wet mess of it, and curls his arm protectively around his shoulders and leans his head down a little. “You alright there, big guy?” And then Stiles hiccups. Damn, he’s drunk.

 

“Yes.” Derek’s tone is decisive. He nods into Stiles’s neck for extra measure. Stiles is going to burst at the seams from how much he’s feeling right now for this stupid werewolf in his arms, and he’s not even talking about his penis. He’s really actually very surprised that he hasn’t popped the biggest boner in history from essentially being cuddled by a nearly-naked, wet Derek Hale.

 

“Good, that’s great, buddy!” The giggles are upon him as Derek continues to rub his face in his neck, prickly stubble tickling him like crazy. And then –

 

and then. And then Derek opens his mouth against his skin and a flush of heat rushes up his body so fast Stiles goes dizzy and freezes right after, adrenaline surging out into his limbs until he’s pulling away from Derek and momentarily going under. He surfaces and wipes his vision clear, sees the hazy confusion on Derek’s face as they both sputter. Stiles _flees_.

 

Lydia comes back up to the room a few hours later, clucking at him where he’s buried under the covers of his bed, trying to drown out his embarrassment and heartache. Because he is drunk, and Derek was drunk, and things are _terrible_. Lydia brings him dinner because she secretly loves him and they will be bros forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles finally deems it okay to leave the sanctuary of the hotel room around two in the morning, all the alcohol flushed through most of his system and settling into the beginning of what he knows will be a good weeklong buzz. The beach is cool and a little breezy, but that’s what he needs. Doesn’t care about the sand as he flops down, closing his eyes as the ocean laps against the beach a ways in front of him. There are still voices because it’s spring break, duh, there’s people everywhere at all times of the day, but nobody’s coming too close to him. Until he not-hears the sift of footsteps and opens his eyes to Derek in a faded tee and jeans and bare feet. Derek plants himself by Stiles’s head, glancing out at the water and then back down to him. Stiles is quiet.

 

“Hi,” Derek says.

 

“Hi,” Stiles echoes back.

 

“Listen, about today –“

 

“Nah, man.” Stiles jerks upright, begins to dust himself off to head inside and suddenly so _hurt_ over _nothing_ absolutely nothing because Derek was just drunk. “It’s totally cool.”

 

“Wait!” Derek wraps a hand around Stiles’s arm, scooching himself a little forward to line them up again, side by side. “I just. I… _acted_. And-“ Stiles can hear the clicking in Derek’s throat as he struggles to push words out into the night air. “I’m sorry. That you don’t feel that way.”

 

The words are barely out of Derek’s mouth before Stiles bursts into action. “Whoa, wait, _what?_ What? Are you fucking with me?” He feels the smile start to crawl across his face, incredulous and startled and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, _again_. “You have to have known, like all this time dude, you’re like… _my dude_ , okay? I just can’t with you, like you’re everything! Oh my god, what am I doing,” he finishes off muttering, quick to scramble up into Derek’s lap like Derek’s going to run away, for all that that’s what Stiles was doing before Derek opened up to him in this absolutely beautiful moment by the ocean in Cancun and _Christ_ this better be his good karma for all the supernatural shit he’s put himself through. He wants to have this. He _will_ have this.

 

But right now, Derek is looking into his eyes, wondrous and wondering and lit up with moonlight and Stiles can barely handle the actual romcom that is his life at this moment, but he grins, and presses that grin into Derek’s mouth, and listens to the ocean at his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr!](http://prettychewy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
